pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Shark
Not to be confused with the Laser Shark The 'Shark '''is a shark that first appeared in Ep 8: Jump the Shark, and is a vicious, Pygmy-eating monster that inhabits the waters of Pocket God. It has a dorsal fin, pectoral fins, pelvic fins, an anal fin, and a caudal fin. It has maroon eyes, five gill slits on each side of it's head and a second smaller dorsal fin. It is also coloured grey with a white underside. Overview The shark only appears when the shark icon is toggled on. When toggled on, the shark's dorsal fin will apear above the surface of the water, and the shark will swim back and forth across the water in front of the island. If you hold a Pygmy above the water, the shark will jump up and grab the Pygmy, and fall back into the water, with only leaves from the Pygmy's grass skirt floating at the surface of the water. You can move the Pygmy out of the way before the shark gets it, and it will try again until it gets a Pygmy, or if the Pygmy is thrown into the water, thrown onto the island or moved into the air. This begins a minigame where you have to move the Pygmy out of the way of the shark until the shark gets the Pygmy or if you move it out of the shark's range (in the water, on the island, in the air). There are achievements for reaching certain numbers of consecutive shark snaps, as they are known as. Also, the shark can be picked up, where it can be dropped back into the water, dropped onto the island (where it will bounce off and fall into the water), and used to slap Pygmies, which knocks them into the water. Additionally, if you drop a shark on a Pygmy, it will bite the Pygmy's head, and the Pygmy will run around the island with the shark latched to it's head, while other Pygmies watch, slightly unnerved, where, after a few seconds, the shark will swallow the Pygmy whole and fall into the water. Starting from Ep 12: Something's Fishy, if you toggle the fishing rod on and let a Pygmy go fishing, and if the shark bites the hook, it will pull the Pygmy into the water. It will only bite the hook if the floater is facing the same direction that the shark is moving. In 'Ep 31B: What's The Story, Morning Gory? Part II', the shark was added to the story mode as an event. All that happens is the shark jumps out of the water and snaps it's mouth, a shark snap. Pocket God Online In Pocket God Online if take too long to log in it will look like the picture bellow.The only known way so far to "cure" it is to feed Pygmies Laser Shark ''Main Article: Laser Shark In Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, a shark with lasers was introduced to the Underwater Area. It can eat Pygmies, or blast them with it's lasers. Trivia *The shark is the first ever creature in Pocket God. *Judging by how the Pocket God Shark looks, it is mostly based on the Great White Shark. *When the shark is latched onto a Pygmy's head, the other Pygmies watch, slightly unnerved. This is the only time in Pocket God where Pygmies react/notice to another Pygmy being attacked. *The Laser Shark uses the same sprite (a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image or animation that is integrated into a larger scene) as the shark, but with added laser beams. *According to the shark's sprite, it has maroon-coloured eyes, but in the icon for 'Ep 8: Jump the Shark', there are blue. It should also be noted that in the icon for Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, the Laser Shark also has maroon-coloured eyes. *The shark can not be cooked over the campfire on Rock Island. *Oddly, the shark will ignore a Pygmy that has been dropped into the water. *Why the shark doesn't bite the fishing rod's hook when moving in the opposite direction of the direction the floater is facing is unknown, though it was probably done so it would make more sense when the shark pulls Pygmy into the water, although the fish can bite the hook from both directions. Category:Wildlife Category:Non-Exclusive Interactions Category:Pocket God (Facebook)